Millions of people of all ages suffer from incontinence of the bowel or bladder. Whether an infant, adult, or elderly person, the underlying cause of incontinence varies but the method of treatment typically involves use of absorbent article products. Adult incontinent briefs, disposable diapers and underpads can alleviate some of the emotional and physical discomfort of incontinence by absorbing and containing liquid and other discharges from the human body to prevent body and clothing soiling.
Typical absorbent articles include a topsheet facing the wearer that permits fluid exudates to pass through and a backsheet that prevents the exudates from escaping from the absorbent article. Much advancement has been made in the art since the introduction of the disposable absorbent article, as shown, for example, in applicant's co-pending U.S. patent application Ser. No. 13/832,965, which is incorporated by reference herein. However, a fastening tab features that provide for grasping by the wearer or caregiver, while minimizing the risk of accidental opening the fastening tab because of shear with clothing or bed sheets.
Current absorbent article products include features or construction of fastening tape tabs that facilitate the opening of the tab. This is important for easy application of the product, and because caregivers are often wearing gloves during patient care. One fastening method includes a fold-over of the “peel” edge, which usually results in a sharp corner, as shown for example in U.S. Pat. No. 4,090,516. Another fastening method employs a wavy edge often along with a non-glued or non-adhesive region, as shown for example in U.S. Pat. No. 8,251,970.
Both embodiments can easily be caught in the wearer's clothing or bed sheets causing the absorbent article to accidentally open.
The present invention was developed in order to overcome these and other drawbacks by providing absorbent articles with fastening features that can be easily grasped but do not become caught in the wearers clothing or bed sheets.